


Solitary

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [4]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Thought Processes, darnold is a naga, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Darnold ponders upon home and family.
Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935592
Kudos: 25





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> More soft feelings....

Naga were solitary creatures, for the most part. Darnold fit this well, he thought, often taking the time to be alone, in the hidden burrow that he formed away from everything. 

But the difference, Darnold found, was how often he would go back. 

There was something to be said about a family, something Darnold doesn’t remember having well when he was young. There was something there, something Darnold didn’t fully understand, that called to him, clung to him, even when he needed those moments away. 

The burrow would get closer and closer. 

The cliff was a hidden alcove from humanity, protected fiercely by Tommy and G-Man, away from where they could be hurt. The cliff was home. 

Darnold hadn’t understood the difference between a home and a house for awhile. 

His burrow as a house. Away from everything, the loud bunch that this group was, his time to coil in on himself and relax. 

Home was different. Home was the bright laughter and smiles when Darnold managed to get out a joke without anxiety taking over, home was the gently warmth of Gordon’s fire, burning in the center as the sun set, telling stories around the fire as Gordon breathed out more, Forzen’s hooves against the scales of his tail as he curled around them, protective in a way Darnold didn’t understand one hundred percent. 

Home was fur, feathers, and scales getting caught in talons, violent claws and fangs turned into gentle hands and smiling mouths, it was bright mornings with Tommy and dark nights with Benrey. 

This was family, this was home, and Darnold, curling as much of himself around as many of them as possible, finally understood it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Darnold a lot actually.


End file.
